Should've Said No
by Mackenzie05
Summary: Song Fic/One-Shot: AU - Bobby sees Remy at a nightclub and tells Rogue all about it. Now she has to decide what to do with Remy.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men nor am I affiliated with Marvel or Taylor Swift. All content belongs to their respected owners. Enjoy.

Should've Said No:

Bobby took a sip of his drink and looked out on to the dance floor, laughing at something one of his friends said. "Well you know me, i couldn't say no when you guys called with such a great offer. Beer, girls and a night away from being an X-men." His friends laughed and ordered another round as he continued to look out to the dance floor. He noticed a tall brunette dancing, more like having sex on the dance floor, with some guy. "Wait..." Bobby leaned forward on his bar stool to get a better look at the guy with her.

"Dude beer." One of his friends said holding a bottle out to him. Bobby took it without taking eyes off the couple that was now leaving the dance floor. "That is one lucky guy, she had to be the hottest girl in here."

"Yeah, he's really lucky." Shaking his head, Bobby got up and followed the couple. He took a swig of his beer as he stopped at the door. Remy was standing with his hands tangled in her hair as they kissed, waiting for the valet. "Stupid Cajun, don't know you just messed up the best thing you've ever had." Bobby said to himself as he shook his head. He turned around and walked back to his friends, thinking about how he was going to break the news to Rogue.

* * *

The only thing Bobby could think about when he walked into the Mansion later on that night was that he didn't want to see Rogue until he had enough time to think about how he was going to tell her about what he'd seen.

"Remy is that you?" Bobby visibly jumped, when he heard her. "Bobby I'm sorry if I scared ya. I thought ya were, well ya know." Rogue said smiling as she watched him put a hand over his heart.

"It's okay Rogue I was just thinking, I guess." He said, not knowing what else to do with is hands, feeling rather foolish that he had been caught off guard, he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ya better head up and get some sleep Bobby, ya look like ya just might drop at any second." Rogue said laughing quietly as she turned to head back to the living room.

"Rogue, Um... about Remy..."

Stopping Rogue looked back at him concerned. "What about him sugah?"

Bobby cleared his throat and looked at Rouge as she stared expectantly at him. "I don't think he's going to be home anytime soon."

Rogue looked at him confused. "What do ya mean Bobby? Is he hurt? Did ya see him?"

"He might be later." Bobby mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I saw him in the city, at this nightclub I went to with some friends of mine from back home. He was there and he wasn't alone."

Rogue nodded. "Who was he with?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before. I'm sorry Rogue, but I looked like they were, he was kissing her and all...well you know. He left with her..." Rogue turned and sat back down on the staircase. She looked down at the floor taking in everything Bobby had just told her. "Rogue I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think it was...I just...I came in and saw you waiting for him. I just thought you should know...is all."

She looked up at Bobby and gave him a small smile. "It's fine Bobby. I'm glad ya told me.

He nodded and looked at her as she buried her face in her hands. "Rogue, do you...do you need anything?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "No I'll be fine Bobby. I kinda just want to be alone right now"

Slowly nodding he began climbing the stairs. He stopped halfway up and looked down at her. "You know if you need anything, anything at all..."

She turned at looked up at him with a sad smile. "I know, Thanks for everythin' Bobby."

He returned her small smile and went to his room, leaving her on stairs he face in hands and her shoulders shaking.

* * *

Rogue sat on the steps for a couple minutes before standing up and wiping her eyes. Fixing her shirt she made he way back to the living room. She walked around the room looking at some of the various pictures that hung on the walls. She stopped and stared at one of Remy and herself at the pool. She was in the water, full X-men gear on as she smiled up at Remy. He was looking down at her holding his hand out. She remembered that day...

_"I betcha I can do it."_

_Remy laughed as Rogue stood infront of him, hands on her hips. Those green eyes he loved so much blazing at him. "Chere I know you can do it. But can ya do it wit style?" He asked smirking at her. _

_Glaring at him, she turned on her heels and stomped her way to the high dive. "I'll show him, that good for nothin' swamp rat. Wouldn't know style if it came up and bit him on his back side. Serve him right if somethin' did. Might wipe that smug good for nothin' smile off that face." Rogue continued to mumble to herself as she launched herself up to the high dive. She landed one the board and looked down at Remy, who had his arms crossed over his bare chest and the smug smirk on his face. _

_"Well you've gone and done it Cajun. Making that one mad at you isn't the best thing. Thought you learned that lesson by now." Logan said looking up at Rogue. _

_"Don't worry mon ami, they don't call me Gambit for n'thing." Logan glanced at him and shook his head. _

_"Good for nothing' swamp rat...he does look kinda nice, standin' there all muscly..." Shaking her head and glaring harder at him she walked towards the edge of the board. Lifting her hands above her head she took a deep breath and fell forward. _

_Remy winced when she landed, belly and face first into the water. _

_"Well atleast she's invulnerable." Logan said laughing as she swam towards the edge. "I'd like to see you try that Cajun." _

_Remy shook his head and kneeled down towards the water. He laughed when he saw her swim up towards him. She surfaced causing her hair to stick to her face. Smiling up at him as she ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face."Ya were right, ya got style and ya look good wet river rat. Let me give ya a hand" Remy said holding his hand out for her. _

_Jean saw them and took a quick picture before they both notice. "Think ya nice and all cause ya got me riled up enough to prove ya wrong." Remy laughed, nodding his head just as Rogue grabbed his bare hand in her gloved one and pulled him into the pool. Laughing as he struggled to compose himself she shot out of the water and hovered above him. "Ya look good wet swap rat." Rogue laughed as he glared up at her and flew away. _

Turning away from the wall she sat on the couch and sighed. She thought they were happy, she believed that her inability to touch wasn't a problem, just as he always told her. He had convinced her of that much. He'd sweet talked her until she'd broke down and gave into the need to be with him. They had their ups and downs just like everyone else, maybe not same problems but she believed they could be worked out. He always said they could. Now she knew she was fool to believe in anything he'd said.

Closing her eyes, slowly the tears ran down her face as she sat alone in the living room with just the glow of the TV and broken memories.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything**

**Is gone**

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you**

**Feels wrong**

**You say**

**That you'd take it all back, **

**Given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness**

**And you said yes..**.

* * *

**You should've said no, **

**You should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known the word of what you did with her**

**Get back to me, get back to me**

**And I should've been there, **

**In the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... **

**You should've said no, **

**Baby and you might still have me  
**

Unbeknownst to Remy he walked into the mansion whistling, but then stopped as he glanced at his watch. Looking to his right he noticed that there was light coming from the living room. Walking down the corridor he heard the muffled sounds of the TV. "Wonder who be up at this time." Making his way slowly into the room he saw, whoever was there was watching nothing more then informercials. Glancing from the TV to the couch he saw Rogue sleeping.

He smiled as he knelt down closer to see her face. His smile faded she he realized that her eyes were slightly puffy, as if she'd been crying. Signing he ran a gloved finger slowly over her cheek. "What got ya so sad chere?" He asked quietly to himself. Stirring Rogue's eyes opened slowly and looked at Remy. "Ya didn't have to wait up for me chere."

Rogue sat up with such force she knocked him back some. Confused he stood up as she sat with he head in her hands. "I was waiting for ya. Wanted to ask you somethin, well talk to ya more like it."

Remy smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya know ya can talk to me about anythin' chere."

**You can see that I've been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things**

**To say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same... **

**You say that the past is the past, **

**You need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness**

**And you said yes... **

"I can't do this anymore Remy." Rogue said as she looked up at him, tears slowly falling down her face.

Remy looked at her confused, "Chere, can't do what anymore?"

"This Remy! This thing we have, whateva it is." Rogue shouted as she got up and began pacing the living room.

Remy watched her and shook his head. "I don't understand."

Rogue stopped pacing and looked at him. "You and me, Remy we are done. Ova. I can't do us...anymore. I don't deserve this."

"Rogue, chere ya make no sense." Remy said walking closer to her. He made an attempted to reach out to her but stopped short when she moved away.

"Don't touch me. I couldn't bare it after what ya been up to."

Remy paled as he looked at her. "Chere..."

"What Remy?!" Rogue exploded. "It's not what ya think. It didn't mean anythin', Ya had to much to drink. Didn't think I'd find out. Moment of weakness is what it was." Crossing her arms at her chest she glared at him. "Ya lied to me, made me believe that ya cared for a second about someone else 'sides ya'self...for once."

Remy looked away from her, "Rogue...I'm sorry."

Nodding her head she slowly made her way across the room towards the corridor. "I know ya are, so am I. Sorry I fell for it all."

"It was never like that Chere, I never lied to ya. Never."

Looking at him, se sent him a cold smile. "Chere, ya call all the gals that? Easier than rememberin' names. Won't get 'em mixed up."

"Rogue..."

Rogue looked down at the floor, a pained expression covered her face. "Was she the first Remy? Or have there been others?" She asked, part of her not wanting to know the answer. That part of her that wished it was a lie, a bad dream she was bound to wake up from.

Remy shook his head and sat on the coffee table. "Non, she was the only one. I was at the club. I'd been drinkin' but no where near drunk. She walked up to me and asked to dance. I didn't even...It just happened."

Nodding her head. "So ya slept with her?"

Remy sighed and looked up at her. "Please..."

"Answer me." Tears falling freely now, the part of her that had wished and hoped was now shattered.

He nodded not saying a word. Rogue made no sound as she placed a hand over her heart. She looked away from him and squeezed her eyes shut.

**You should've said no, **

**You should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known the word of what you did with her**

**Get back to me... **

**And I should've been there, **

**In the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... **

**You should've said no, **

**Baby and you might still have me  
**

"Just tell me this one last thing before I'm completely done with ya. Was it worth it?" Rogue asked with tears streaming down her face. As she turned back to him. Remy opened his mouth then quickly closed it not know how to answer her. "Answer me Remy?"

She said, her voice cracking with emotion. "Was she...worth it? Was some random gal worth everythin' we'd been through? Everythin' we've worked, fought for?"

He looked at her and sighed shaking his head. "Non." Rogue nodded and turned to leave just before Remy reached out and grabbed her arm. "I love you Rogue, please..."

Rogue shook her head cutting him off, she looked at him. "Ya don't love me Remy, Ya don't gamble, lie and cheat on the one's ya love. The sad thing is, if ya did love me, ya didn't love enough to say no."

Remy's hands fell numbly to his side as he sat back on the coffee table and watched her retreating figure faded.

**I can't resist... **

**Before you go, tell me this**

**Was it worth it... **

**Was she worth this...**

**You should've said no, **

**You should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known the word of what you did with her**

**Get back to me... **

**And I should've been there, **

**In the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... **

**You should've said no, **

**Baby and you might still have me.**

* * *

**Song:You Should've Said No**

**Artist:Taylor Swift**

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please excuse any errors.


End file.
